ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please Hello, were ya the one who left a message on my talk page? Cause if so ya forgot your siggie xD lol. -Hayleerhouse 17:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Link Okay here is the link to my super awesomeicles photo! http://media-cache-lt0.pinterest.com/upload/189784571768447977_8mxARMnk_b.jpg Thanks Bloody! :D -Hayleerhouse 19:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :D Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension 19:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. All the stories I'm working on on WFW I'll start up here too. I will try to get on more. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 19:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I can't. I'm writing a Social Studies Essay due Tuesday and I'm going onto the wikis for a few minutes here and there so I don't get so stressed out. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) What did you reply in the PM's, by the time I checked you'd left and it wouldn't let me see them. =3 Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 17:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) OK. Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 20:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah I know that I was joking around on there, but seriously, a bet you a Google trend would be 'How to make a noose' or whatever. .-. But you never know because I told one of my RL friends about this place (I called her Amelia I think on the Diary thingy) and she read Falling Ashes because it was my only non-fanfic story at the time. I haven't asked her if she checks up on it, I doubt it, but she saw them kiss too and saw me cry for the 1st time at school for a LONG time. [[User:Honeyrose34|'Old McDonald' ]][[User:Honeyrose34/Online Diary|'had a farm...']] 23:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I mean, if he doesn't wanna board the Raptor Train then it's his loss! *choo choo* [[User:Honeyrose34|'Old McDonald' ]][[User:Honeyrose34/Online Diary|'had a farm...']] 00:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Haha, that's okay. I saw you wrote on Careless Whisper. (It's about time!) But, I need to go. I'm on at school. ;) [[User:Honeyrose34|'Old McDonald' ]][[User:Honeyrose34/Online Diary|'had a farm...']] 13:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hunger Games Thing And Stuff So uh when does the hunger games contest end again? I like totally forgot and stuff. xD Anyhow I would like to know so I can decide whether or not I need to panic about it :] lol. Anyhow thankicles. -Hayleerhouse 20:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bloody :D you the besticles. I should have it done by then (hopefully) xD -Hayleerhouse 20:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) New B-Crat Yeah, so should we have another one? Just to clarify I don't want to be one right now, I'm really busy, but I think that Rosi would make a good one, so yeah, just in case of emergency, like if something happens to your internet, and a fight happes here, or someone starts to abuse their powers, I think another 'crat wouln't be a bad idea, but that's just my opinion. =) Arrows Flying... Into Silence... 22:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC)